Out Of My Mind
by Luci1
Summary: Sequel to "Just a Crush". Rogue dreams about Pietro, and gets caught by her class.


****

Out Of My Mind

__

A soft pair of lips pressed gently against Rogue's shoulder. Protected from touch by her sheer blouse, she smiled, allowing herself to bask in contentment. She lead her head against his cheek as he came behind her, arms lacing around her body. 'Nice. So nice,' she sighed to herself.

Her partner looked at her inquisitively, cerulean globes exploring the emerald pools which constituted her eyes. "Is something wrong, Rogue? Aren't you happy with me?"

"No. Ah mean, yes. Ah mean… It's just that -" she breathed another sigh, turning in his arms. "Why do you like me so much, anyways?"

He granted her a smirk; it must have been a trademark for him. "For one thing: you're beautiful. Couldn't you tell? Every day I see it shining through your insistence of painting yourself over. And, despite the forlorn demeanor you portray yourself as having, I know that underneath the surface lies someone with a heart. A beautiful, smart young woman who just wants what everyone else does."

"But you know Ah can't…" she trailed, the hope in her eyes dimming.

The boy took her face in his hand, cupped against her bare cheek. She did not notice. "You will. Someday. I promise you."

He tilted her head up, gently when he found no resistance, compelling her to look him in his eyes. "Th-thanks," she managed to declare.

"You know, you've developed this real propensity to stutter. Are you always like this when you fantasize about me?"

A delicate flush seeped into her cheeks, but she managed a grin. "Sometimes."

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth tenderly into her own, stroking her face with his thumb as his face inched back a moment later. She should have been surprised about it - and maybe she was - but the fact that they had been touching all this time, and just kissed, was completely, and utterly, lost on her.

"Now," her beau tipped his lips near, "I've just got one question to ask you."

"Yes?" she asked, breath falling heavily upon his lips.

His voice deepened, thrust into his best Arnold Schwarzenegger impersonation. "Who is your daddy, and what does he do?"

Rogue bit her lip, chest heaving as she tried to suppress the silly fit of giggles forcing its way from her mouth. "Pietro!" she playfully chided him.

Rogue blinked, again and again, eyes fluttering open to see her entire English class staring back at her. All eyes, Mrs. Henderson's included, were focused on her quizzically . She turned her head to Kitty, who had her eyebrows raised, a tiny smiled formed upon her lips. "What?" Her attention whipped forward, to the rest of the class, "What're ya'll looking' at?"

The teacher's brow raised, as did a smile. "So, you _weren't_ going to volunteer to share your daydream about young Mr. Maximoff?"

Rogue blushed as the class erupted in mirth at her embarrassment, covering her hands over her mouth in wide-eyed shock. Luckily, the teacher cleared her throat, drawing the class's attention back to the front, and continued with her lesson.

The girl sighed in her hands, then brought her gaze toward Kitty. "What just happened?"

Kitty's body had been wracked in silent laughter for a moment, before she managed to calm herself. "Well, you like, spaced out there for a couple of minutes. I tried to shake you out of it, but you were _so_ totally out of it, you know? And then like, you start to moan a little, which attracted everyone back here. After you sighed, everyone else turned around to watch you. Then, you suddenly giggle Pietro's name, and here you are. Freaky, huh?"

Rogue's forehead lowered down to the desk, then her arms wrapped around in confinement. "Oh gawd," came her muffled voice.

Katherine Pryde brought her head against Rogue's shoulder, lips positioned to whisper into her friend's ear. "I didn't even know you liked him. I can't believe you've never told me."

"But Ah don't," her head rose from her arms. "At least Ah don't think Ah do."

"Oh come on, you can tell me." Rogue gave her an irritable sigh, which was merely returned with a faint elbow in her side. "Don't worry Rogue, he's hot."

"Hell yeah, he is!" came the agreement from a blonde sitting in front of the two.

The girl sitting next to her assented, "The guy is definitely a babe, but too bad he barely gives anyone the time of day."

"And he's **so** conceited! Well, it's not like he doesn't have good reason…"

"But he's totally cool. And those eyes! They're just **the** perfect shade of blue."

The girls in the class, aside from Kitty and Rogue, sighed, "Those eyes."

"And that smirk of his!" Another collective sigh.

"Did anyone see him at the dance last Friday?"

"He got those four girls to go with him."

"I am _so_ jealous!"

"Oh, that suit he was wearng was sooo gorgeous."

"Pietro even smirked when he came in."

Rogue piped up, finding the current conversation "somewhat" interesting. "Is that it? Your only interest is in how cute he is, but you aren't interested in his personality, or if he's smart, or nuthin'?"

"He's way smart!"

"I heard he gets straight A's and doesn't even study."

"I've never even seen him take notes. And I'm in two of his classes."

"Okay, so he's smart. Aren't you concerned about him and his friends being bad influences ? They're do cause a lot of trouble around here."

Several people nodded in agreement, but a brunette spoke her thought. Actually, it was in all the girls' thoughts. "Well, Pietro and his friend Lance _definitely_ have that bad boy thing going on, and it… is… sexy."

"Hey! Lance is mine!" Rogue turned her head, giving an astonished stare at Kitty's outburst.

"Yeah, and don't you feel stupid for ignoring him all last semester."

As the female half of the class started to bicker, Rogue settled down in her chair, an amused smirk coming to her lips as she regarded everything she knew, and what the girls had to offer, about a certain silver haired teen. She ignored the slap of the yard stick on the desk as Mrs. Henderson quieted her English class and resumed her day's lesson.

Rogue closed her eyes and recollected her fading dream.

__

Once again, she found herself in Pietro's waiting arms, his eyes focused in an intense stare into hers. His hands slowly ran across her back, feeling her muscle instantly relaxing at her touch.

He smirked, "Couldn't keep away from me, huh?"

Should I keep going with this? Yes? No? Maybe if you really, really want me to…


End file.
